Psicosis
by Dellaween
Summary: El homicidio en primer grado de Ginevra Weasley había sido resuelto hacía un año; sin embargo, para Draco Malfoy no habrá descanso hasta que el asesino real de la chica sea expuesto ante el mundo y se encuentre muerto frente a él. AU
1. Horca

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

La frase del final que dice Draco es de: Arthur Rimbaud.

Viñeta de la palabra: Horca perteneciente a la Tabla 2. De la "Celebración Halloween" del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

* * *

Tarareaba. Una alegre melodía que consistía solamente de juntar la letra M con un simple Ha. Su sonrisa mientras avanzaba era la de un ser soñador, sus cabellos rubios brillaban a la tenue luz de luna; caminó despacio, mientras el lazo enredado en su brazo arrastraba a quien se sacudía mientras le arrastraba, la viga esperaba por ella.

Jaló con fuerza, haciendo que los amarres se apretaran inmovilizándola casi por completo mientras era arrastrada por el rubio que tan sólo días atrás, era su novio, todo el tiempo había sido tranquilo, un poco distante, pero cuando sus labios se unían, no había palabras para describir lo que ocurría entre los dos.

— ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! –Exclamó –mírame y dime por qué.

Tarareó.

Ignorándola, la llevó fuera del camino, donde las ramas, y la maleza provocaba pequeñas cortaduras en su piel, levantó la vista hasta él, el sonido distante del río le dijo el lugar donde estaban, entonces lo sabía.

—Fue un accidente –murmuró –yo no quería que eso pasara –las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, pero él ni siquiera la miró, siguió tarareando, no sabía si era inventado o pertenecía a alguna pieza musical, lo único que podía pensar era en el sonido de su tarareo.

Esperó paciente, al llegar al lago, y en cuanto él giró para desatarla, lo empujó, con la sonrisa en sus labios la dejó huir, no lo había tomado desprevenido; y sin embargo la había dejado correr.

Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies mientras huía del lugar, lo conocía a la perfección, así que sabía que iba directamente a la carretera, pediría ayuda y se alejaría de ese loco, podía hacerlo, sabía cómo huir de algo inesperado, tenía experiencia en ello.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, no lo escuchaba siguiéndola así que podría huir, sonrió cuando llegó a la carretera, la luz de los faroles del carro anunciaban su salida hacia la libertad.

— ¡Alto! –Suplicó –deténgase, hay alguien intentando matarme.

El aire frío sacudió sus cabellos haciéndolos ondear, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente ligero, tan frágil y liviano como una hoja al viento, cerró los ojos un segundo, el golpe se escuchó seco, un fuerte crujido le acompañó cuando el resto de su cuerpo terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo.

Las luces desaparecieron tan rápido como las vio, pero el rostro del hombre que se acuclilló frente a ella; no.

—Ayúdame –pidió de nuevo –ese auto me ha roto la pierna y un par de costillas –y las lágrimas resbalaron hasta sus oídos.

Los ojos grises del hombre la observaron detalladamente, su mirada era tranquila, distante, sin compasión; sujetándola del cabello la forzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Por favor! –suplicó.

El hueso de su pierna se alcanzaba a ver por la herida, sangraba demasiado, pero él la empujó para que caminara, tuvo que detenerse y sostener su pierna en un mar de llanto; el dolor era tan punzante, sentía como el peso de su cuerpo presionaba el hueso roto que había salido un poco más perforando su piel, dio otro paso y otro, lentamente, la llevaría de nuevo hasta el río, pero sin duda esperaba morir del dolor en el trayecto.

—No me hagas esto –suplicó.

El tarareo se detuvo abruptamente, se giró hasta ella en un movimiento lento, educado y casi delicado, su rostro demostró algo más que impasibilidad por un momento, sus ojos grises brillaron bajo la luna, su respiración se agitó y cuando dio un paso hasta ella se detuvo; tranquilizándole.

Tarareó de nuevo, la misma melodía extraña que podría ser producto de su imaginación.

La sujetó del brazo, encaminándola lentamente sin decirle porque lo hacía, sollozó, no había nada ni nadie que pudiese evitarle aquel final.

Sujetó la cuerda con tanta serenidad, que a ella no le agradaba, la sangre de las heridas por el atropellamiento hacían que su cabello se pegara al rostro, se sujetó la pierna y profirió un grito de dolor, no tenía idea de cómo no se había desmayado aun.

Él llegó hasta ella y le regaló una mirada tierna y preocupada, sostuvo su mano, y la llevó en dirección a sus labios, besó el dorso mientras su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos sucios y pegajosos por la sangre.

—Draco por favor –suplicó en un suave susurro.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos; ella sonrió, lo había hecho entrar en razón.

El grito perforó el silencio que había en ese lugar, y él sonrió, en un instante se había quedado mudo, no le había dicho una sola palabra; le dio un suave manotazo cuando con su mano sana intentó sostener la que él acababa de romper, el rubio negó, y observó la única que le quedaba sana, dándole a entender que si se tocaba otra parte afectada, correría la misma suerte.

Terminó de hacer el nudo sin contratiempo en la soga, fue hasta ella y la colocó en su cuello; la llevó hasta la viga colocada con anterioridad y sonrió de nuevo.

—Draco, por favor, te amo.

Sonrió como respuesta y tiró de la soga que se pegó un poco a su cuello, chilló desesperada, pero él volvió a tirar, esperó unos segundos, en lo que el pánico inundaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja, y volvió a tirar, levantándola del piso, sus pies se agitaron al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se retorcía, el dolor de sus extremidades habían pasado a un segundo plano en comparación con la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, pronto su cerebro se atrofiaría, sus neuronas colapsarían y todo en ella moriría.

Lo oyó tararear, con una amplia sonrisa iluminada por la luna.

Y mientras su cuerpo dejaba de luchar contra la muerte, lo escuchó hablar por fin.

 _—_ _En la horca negra bailan, amable manco, bailan los paladines, los descarnados danzarines del diablo; danzan que danzan sin fin los esqueletos de paladín._


	2. Como una Puesta de Sol

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Hola, posiblemente la continuación de ésta historia no es lo que esperaban, pero por más que me he estado matando, no soy capaz de hacer capítulos largos, así que mis sinceras disculpas. Gracias por el apoyo

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Como una Puesta de Sol.**

Se removió incómodo. Las imágenes venían a su mente en un flash rápido que no significaba nada para él, o al menos eso pensaba, sus sueños eran cada vez más extraños.

Se levantó; su respiración era agitada, su pecho estaba sudado, su vista fue de inmediato a la televisión que se había encendido un segundo después de que él abriera los ojos; se llevó la mano a su cabellera húmeda por el sudor que ese sueño extraño le había ocasionado, buscó a su alrededor en busca del control remoto, pero pese a su intento desesperado por acallar el sonido de la estática, no lo encontró, se levantó enfadado, cruzó la habitación y desconectó el aparato en un movimiento brusco, regresó a tientas hasta su cama, y al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, sintió una extraña sensación en la parte posterior de la cabeza, encendió la luz de la habitación de la lámpara junto a la cama, para encontrar el mando, frunció el ceño consternado, lo colocó en buró sin dar mucha importancia de la que ameritaba; se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus sueños.

La alarma sonó incontrolable junto a él, abrió un ojo para ubicar el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, tenía que levantarse y alistarse, tenía que ir a entrenar, y de ahí a la oficina con su padre; cualquiera que lo viera, diría que tenía todo en la vida, una inmensa fortuna amasada por décadas, pero su vida no era exactamente nada fuera de lo común, más bien aburrida.

Gruñó enfurecido cuando no encontró las llaves de su automóvil, era el regalo más reciente de su padre, por lo tanto, adoraba que lo condujera todo el tiempo, pero a él no le gustaba mucho, negó enfadado, y salió de la habitación sin prestar más atención.

No era necesario que saliera de casa, tenían un gimnasio más que moderno en una de las alas de la mansión, pero él prefería correr al aire libre y no en un aparato aburrido y monótono, ya tenía suficiente monotonía en su vida como para aumentar más las cosas, se colocó sus audífonos y salió a correr por los terrenos de la mansión, era tan grande que fácilmente podía correr cinco kilómetros.

No hubo nada fuera de lo común, la vida comenzaba con su rutina, igual que él, así que se dedicó a no meterse con eso, mientras la naturaleza no se metiera con él, era un pacto aceptable, creía él.

Regresó sudoroso, hambriento y con mucha energía, que regularmente terminaba en sus pies, golpeteando el piso por el resto del día, porque su vida era aburrida y monótona.

Un día normal consistía en: salir a correr, tomar una ducha, desayunar saludablemente, ir al trabajo, juntas, negocios, almuerzo por negocios, comida por negocios, trabajo, juntas prolongadas, cena de negocios y sexo por negocios, a veces, esa era una variante que le parecía entretenida de sus días, cuando ocurrían, dormir y volver al inicio.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla giratoria, después de un par de vueltas y una risa divertida, se quedó mirando a su secretaria que le miraba impasible, posiblemente pensando en lo idiota que se veía haciendo eso, pero no había tenido tiempo de madurar como cualquier persona normal, había asistido a la escuela, no, no lo había hecho, toda su educación había sido privada, tenía veintiún años, y estaba haciendo negocios en lugar de siendo rebelde como la mayoría de las personas de su edad.

Tarareo cuando su secretaria salió, era algo que le gustaba, ya que su voz sonaba como gatos en celo siendo asesinados y torturados.

Se dedicó a hacer las mismas llamadas, cuando dejó el teléfono, pudo ver la hora, eran cerca de las tres y media, se levantó de la maldita silla, y aprovechando que no había demasiados pendientes, avanzó hasta la puerta de su oficina, su secretaria le observó en desconcierto, elevando las cejas.

No dijo nada, normalmente la enviaría a ella por un café, pero quería romper la monotonía que lo estaba consumiendo, al menos un poco, fue hasta el ascensor, abrochándose el botón de su saco, le sonrió incomodo a la mujer dentro y se colocó al final.

Camino con el rostro impermeable, pero se sentía extraño, como si un par de cocodrilos estuviesen mordiendo su intestino, el aire era un tanto húmedo, anunciando lluvia, pero no le importo si se mojaba, sería algo distinto.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería cercana a la oficina, se alisó el saco recién desabotonado, y levantó la vista, observando las nubes moverse con pereza, suspiro, que bien se sentía salir de la rutina, ordenó café, lo único del listado que no cambiaría, encendió su cigarrillo mientras esperaba ser atendido, incluso le había dicho a la mesera que se tomarán su tiempo, después de una mirada de incredulidad se alejó de él.

Tarareo.

Cuando su mirada gris se elevó, la observó, como una puesta de sol, increíble y hermosa, no supo que fue lo que le gustó de ella, si su cabello rojo ardiente, o su sonrisa encantadora, pero no pudo quitarle la vista de encima un momento desde que la vio bajarse de ese taxi, cruzó la calle hasta el café, sonrío de nuevo, haciendo que todo su rostro se iluminará, era fascinante, toda ella le deslumbró, como un rayo en la oscuridad, iluminó de inmediato su mundo vacío y gris.

Observó a la rubia ponerse de pie para abrazarla y besar su mejilla, la escuchó reír porque estaba en la mesa junto a la de él, su voz era suave, dulce y modulada, le gustaba su voz.

Su café llegó, justo a tiempo, para que de vuelta, la mesera se girara hasta la recién llegada pelirroja, le sonrió como si se conocieran.

—Té, de frambuesa –pidió –con poca azúcar.

—De inmediato –contestó con una sonrisa y regresó al lugar.

—Siempre pides lo mismo, ya lo sabe –se burló la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo alguien está dispuesto a salir de la rutina.

—Esa no serías tú, jamás, amas la rutina tanto como tu nombre, Ginevra –la pelirroja sonrío y negó divertida, no necesito mucho para notar el par de hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír, haciéndole lucir encantadora.

Se quedó más tiempo del que se esperaría de él, pidió un café más, sólo para quedarse observando a la hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, si no acabará de conocerla, podría pasar como su acosador, posiblemente su mirada era demasiado pesada, ya que cuando la mesera dejó su café, la chica levantó la vista hasta él, permitiéndole observar sus ojos castaños, tenía que levantarse e ir a presentarse.

Se sorprendió cuando ella recorrió la silla hacia atrás, haciendo que su acompañante levantara la vista confundida, se detuvo frente a la mesa de él, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas, vaya que era atractiva, posiblemente sus pantalones desgastados de franela, y su playera de manga corta no eran el mejor atuendo, pero ella las hacía lucir bien.

—De acuerdo ¿puedo saber la razón por la cual no has dejado de verme? –elevó su ceja.

—Por el hecho de que es un país libre –sonrío –además, creo que te he visto antes.

—Ya ¿en tus sueños? –Se burló –e s la frase más patética...

—De hecho, creo que fue en la lista de los más buscados –la pelirroja sonrío, tanto, que su dentadura se pudo ver, tenía un poco chuecos los colmillos, pero eso no le desagrado a él.

—Tengo que admitir que eso es lo más original que alguien se ha atrevido a decirme –admitió ella.

—Draco Malfoy –se levantó, abrochándose el saco y extendiendo su mano.

—Ginevra Weasley –estrechó la mano del extraño –la chica de la lista de más buscados ¿eres policía acaso?

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? –elevó una ceja platino.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –depende de tu respuesta, supongo.

—Podría esposarte y llevarte, pero eso se vería extraño, ya que soy un simple civil.

—Los fetiches no son lo mío.

— ¿Normalmente le dices eso a los chicos que apenas conoces? –le sonrió.

— ¿Normalmente vas por la calle queriendo esposar a las chicas?

—Normalmente no voy mucho por las calles –admitió.

—Te escapaste.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un café? –le sonrió.

—Lo siento, no tomo café con extraños...

—No soy un extraño, ya me presenté –recordó.

—En realidad yo...

—Señor Malfoy –interrumpió la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas –su padre quiere verlo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió a la chica. —Un café, sólo eso, aquí mismo, cuando quieras.

—Vengo aquí todos los días a esta hora, la misma mesa, generalmente –sonrío.

—Es bueno saberlo –sonrío aún más cuando ella intentó recuperar su mano.

—Que tenga una buena tarde, _Señor Malfoy._

—Ten por seguro que ahora la tendré.

Draco se giró, después de despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza de la chica rubia sentada a la mesa, el hombre de traje oscuro y corbata negra lo siguió de cerca, Draco sabía de la seguridad que su padre le había puesto, no lo seguían todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hacían le era imposible no notarlos, por lo general solo las mujeres le ponían más atención de la necesaria.

El elevador abrió sus puertas, todo el mundo seguía en sus cosas, faltaban pocos minutos para que el horario laboral terminara, al menos para los empleados menores, para él, su día realmente apenas iniciaba.

Su padre dejó de firmar los papeles al verlo, muchos decían que era su copia joven, pero Draco era un poco más rebelde que él, parecía que no le importaba la fortuna, después de todo, no tenía con quién pelearla, al final sería suya, y Lucius Malfoy no, él siempre quiso deshacerse de su padre para ser el dueño de todo el emporio.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Me dijeron que saliste de tu oficina sin dar explicaciones.

—Ciertamente, a ellos no tengo que darles explicaciones, tengo un móvil, por si no lo sabes.

—No me gustan esas cosas –admitió.

—Inviertes millones en esas _cosas_ y no te gustan –se burló.

—Una cosa es hacer algo para mantener a la gente idiotizada, y otra idiotizarte, bien lo dicen, no consumas tu mercancía ¿no es así?

—Normalmente quien lo dice, son los que no venden algo tan licito, sólo para que revises frente a quien dices tus referencias –sonrío y caminó hasta el ventanal.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que te ha visto un poco extraño ¿algo que este mal?

—Aparte de que estoy aburrido de todo esto, no sé qué decirte –aceptó.

—Hagamos algo, tomate un tiempo, después de todo, prefiero que holgazanees a que termines haciendo las cosas mal por aburrimiento, y nos lleves a la quiebra.

—Suenas muy comprensivo ¿puedo saber la razón?

—Tengo tu remplazo perfecto, ella podrá comenzar a cubrirte pronto.

— _Ella_ –repitió –Así que también es el reemplazo de mi madre por el momento.

—No digas tonterías –pidió con una media sonrisa.

Draco salió de ahí sin discutir más, las _vacaciones_ que tomaría serían perfectas para que su padre colocará a su aventura temporal, y después votarla, como siempre lo hacía, pero ese era asunto entre él y su madre, si ella quería seguir pasándole ese tiempo de cosas, era su problema, no de él.

[O]

Sin importar que su padre le había dejado ser un poco libre, no pudo librarse por el resto de la semana, su _suplente,_ llegaría apenas de un viaje de negocios, así que tuvo que ir a la oficina, a encargarse de un mar de papeles, dejándole así, sin oportunidad de escaparse al café que estaba cerca de la oficina.

No había podido quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica.

Estaba completamente obsesionado con ella, necesitaba volver a verla.

Pronto; se consoló a sí mismo; pronto serás libre para verla, y sólo ese pensamiento lo mantuvo tranquilo, por lo poco que había escuchado es que ella amaba la rutina, así que no dejaría de ir a ese café sólo porque él no hubiese regresado.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo, se quedó observando las nubes que prometían un día lluvioso, así que se puso en marcha de nuevo, era su último día de encadenamiento al trabajo, después podría dedicarse a ser un hombre de 21 años, y preocuparse por la empresa familiar cuando su padre muriera, y no tenía prisas para que eso ocurriera.

Podría sin duda conseguirse un empleo, pero no algo que le consumiera la vida.

—Ella llegará a medio día y serás libre –informó su padre –libre para que hagas lo que quieras.

—Tiene que ser muy guapa –se burló, su madre le observó con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

—Eficiente, me gustan las personas eficientes, que es diferente –se defendió.

—Guapa y eficiente, sin duda es de las que te gustan, toda una sumisa –se burló de su padre.


	3. Rutina

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Hola, posiblemente la continuación de ésta historia no es lo que esperaban, pero por más que me he estado matando, no soy capaz de hacer capítulos largos, así que mis sinceras disculpas. Gracias por el apoyo

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Rutina.**

Un fuerte crujido lo despertó sobresaltado, lo único que perturbaba el silencio era su respiración agitada, haciéndole dudar que el ruido hubiese sido algo real, lo más probable es que hubiese sido parte de sus sueños, y aunque él no tenía mucha imaginación y sus sueños normalmente nunca los recordaba, no encontraba otra explicación, todo el lugar parecía Pacífico, ni siquiera había chillidos de grillos o cualquier otro insecto, así que se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose el brazo derecho al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos y dejando que la oscuridad lo engullera, hasta perderse en el más profundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana, como cada día desde los últimos cinco años, apagó la alarma de su despertador, se colocó su ropa deportiva y salió a correr, liberar la tensión, el aburrimiento, la frustración, por fin, después de varios días, podría ir a ese maldito café y encontrarse con ella, agradecía que al menos uno de ellos, fuera fiel amante de eso, sin volverse loco.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, su madre estaba enfadada, lo noto por sus movimientos, pero no dijo nada, suponía que ya había conocido a la nueva ayudante de su padre, él la conocería en cuanto llegara a la oficina, solo a eso iría, y por primera vez no le pesaría, en cuanto viera a su suplente, le agradecería y se marcharía felizmente de ahí.

[O]

Todos en la oficina estaban de un ánimo extraño, bastante activos, como si el hecho de tener sangre nueva les reanimará las ganas de trabajar, la expectativa de cómo sería la nueva, iba de un contraste a otro, desde fea, regordeta y mandona, hasta una súper modelo que alteró a la naturaleza al adquirir cerebro y ser inteligente, a él, por supuesto que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo siempre y cuando lo sacara de ahí lo antes posible.

Aventó sus cosas animado a las cajas, para dejar la oficina libre para su reemplazo.

Tarareaba.

Tranquilo y feliz, la mayoría de los trabajadores se sorprendían de que fuera su manía el tararear, como si nadie más en el mundo lo hiciera, pero no le interesaba un carajo lo que opinaran tampoco, así que cuando termino de guardar sus cosas y hacer que algunos de los empleados las llevarán a su coche, salió rumbo a la oficina de su padre, que ya lo estaba esperando con la afortunada.

La vista de Draco se perdió en la buena figura de la mujer que le daba la espalda, y después observó a su padre, y la mirada que le otorgaba a la mujer así que lo de eficiente, las narices de la esfinge porque él no lo creería.

—Ya estás aquí, Draco, creo que no es necesaria una presentación ¿o sí? –sonrío.

—Hola, Draco ¿hace cuántos años que no nos vemos? –la joven fue hasta él, le dio un breve abrazo y sonrío cuando se alejó de él.

—Tenía 14, la última vez que nos vimos, Nymphadora –admitió él –me sorprende que seas tú quien me reemplazará.

—No lo tomes como tal, estuve especializándome en esa área, ahora solo necesito la pasantía, así que el tío Lucius ha sido tan amable de darte vacaciones mientras cumplo con mis requisitos, no todos tenemos tanta suerte de tener un tío así ¿verdad? –la sonrisa que su prima dirigió a su padre, y la que el hombre rubio le regresó le confirmó que eso de pasantía era una excusa perfecta para poder quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, y poder estar cerca del "buen tío Lucius" mientras aprovechaban para revolcarse.

A Draco no le importó, al final de cuentas, Nymphadora y su padre no tenían rotación de sangre alguna, así que podrían follarse el uno al otro como si se tratasen de conejos, observó su reloj, y después a las dos personas frente a él, les dedico una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora que ya sé que la tía Andrómeda te ha dejado ocupar mi lugar, me iré, tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones, Draco.

—Desde luego que lo haré, no te preocupes.

[O]

Draco llegó al café más temprano que la vez pasada, así que aprovechando que la mesa en donde le gustaba sentarse a la pelirroja estaba desocupada, se sentó ahí, así, cedería a sentarse junto a él y tomar algo juntos, su plan era perfecto, no tenía fallas.

A menos que ella no llegara.

Y no lo hizo, tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras ordenaba un café más, era el último que encargaría, y si ella no llegaba, él se marcharía ¿dónde había quedado le amor por la rutina? Sin duda, nadie en el mundo podría amar hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, día, tras día, tras día, por el resto de su vida.

Draco dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, se aliso el saco y se alejó del lugar, cuatro vasos de agua y tres tazas de café, eran su límite de espera por alguien que al parecer, le había mentido acerca de ir a ese sitio todos los días, a la misma hora, y mayor mente la misma mesa.

Fue hasta su auto, condujo hasta el club, hacía años que no iba, así que aprovechando el enfado, decidió aceptar la oferta de Blaise Zabini a un partido de tenis.

—Hace mucho que no se te ve por aquí, Malfoy –sonrío con cierto descaro Zabini.

—He estado bastante ocupado, trabajando ¿sabes lo que es eso, Blaise? –Contestó despreocupado –o tal vez, es más sencillo para ti gastar todo el dinero de tus padres como si te hubiese costado a ti conseguirlo, no lo sé –hizo girar la raqueta.

—Eres un bocazas –soltó –como si tu trabajaras mucho en la empresa de tu papi, todo el mundo sabe que te deja hacer el trabajo más fácil, estampar tu firma en el papel, mientras los demás hacen el trabajo pesado.

—Aun así, sigo haciendo más cosas que tú para incrementar la ganancia familiar.

El partido fue un tanto reñido, si había algo en que Zabini y él se parecían, era en que sus orgullos les hacían competitivos, querían ser el mejor, y no sólo eso, querían destrozar, humillar y mancillar el orgullo del otro como si la vida les fuese en ello, así que estaban en un momento decisivo, era el momento para que Draco Malfoy, hiciera pedazos a Blaise Zabini.

No contó con la vista; la cabellera roja podría pertenecer a cualquier persona en el mundo, pero sólo le costó el partido y un fuerte golpe de la pelota en el hombro para descubrir que era la pelirroja que él había estado esperando; ignoró la burla de su "amigo", mientras veía a la chica avanzando con un montón de personas, así que la distracción de Draco hizo que Zabini volteara.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Cállate –ordenó.

—Mejor dicho, no pierdas tu tiempo, he visto primero a la encantadora Weasley.

—Lo dudo –sonrió Draco.

—Dime ¿hace cuánto que no vienes al club? Por qué puedo decirte exactamente el día en que ella se unió al grupo –le guiñó un ojo –No es una chica fácil, pero la tengo bajo control, es mía, Malfoy.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Zabini –sonrió.

— ¡Hey, Weasley! –gritó el hombre de piel oscura, haciendo que la mujer dejara la charla inconclusa para girarse hasta él, le sonrió dulcemente, regresó la mirada a las personas con las que hablaba y se disculpó, porque se acercó de inmediato a Blaise.

—Señor Zabini –saludó en un tono amable –adivino, su raqueta ha sufrido desperfectos otra vez.

—En realidad necesito un nuevo contrincante ¿qué dices? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Suena interesante, hay una larga lista de visitantes, podría conseguirle unos cuantos para ello.

—Hablaba de ti, contra mí –se acercó a ella –no es necesario que sea en tenis.

—Qué gracioso –se burló.

—Deja a la pobre chica Weasley en paz, Zabini –habló Draco, haciendo que su presencia fuera notada.

Ginevra Weasley quitó sus ojos castaños de la mirada oscura, para toparse de inmediato con él, Draco sonrió satisfecho al notar que había reconocido su voz de inmediato, no era el único que había estado esperando ese encuentro, al parecer, aunque el lugar distaba mucho de lo que él hubiese querido.

—Debe disculparlo, señorita Weasley, es sólo que mi amigo aquí presente, ve una chica y no sabe cómo comportarse, parece que los caros colegios a los que ha asistido no han funcionado del todo.

—Es mejor que la educación en casa ¿eh, Malfoy? –soltó enfadado Zabini, que notó de inmediato que la chica no había quitado su mirada del rubio.

—Dígame ¿y la chica de la rutina? –cuestionó.

—Mi carrera me pide que haga una residencia, señor Malfoy –rió suavemente, haciendo que el hombre de piel oscura sin duda se enfadara un poco más, le había tomado un par de meses hablar con ella con esa camaradería como para que de la nada Draco Malfoy lo hiciera, como si fuese casual y muy fácil, en ese momento Blaise deseo haber perdido en el tenis, pero no a la chica.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que pasaré más seguido por aquí.

—Hay una regla estricta entre miembros del club y trabajadores –recordó Zabini.

— ¿En serio? –Se burló Draco, acercándose a la pelirroja y al hombre, ya que había estado de su lado de la cancha –eso no parecía ser muy importante cuando eras tú el que quería que la señorita Weasley estuviera contra ti, no precisamente en un juego de tenis.

Ginny sonrió y ocultó un poco su rostro. —Bueno, si no ocupan nada, me retiraré.

—Queda pendiente nuestra cita en el café, _Ginevra._

El nombre era aterciopelado cuando él lo pronunciaba, y la chica lo notó, ya que incluso Blaise gruñó un tanto enfadado, la pelea por ella había declarado un ganador, y ya sabía que no podía competir con Draco, porque ella ya lo había elegido.

—Un café –se burló Blaise.

—Ya he dicho que no tomo café con…

—Oh, vamos, no te intimides por Zabini –avanzó más, sujetó el hombro del chico –ya se ha dado por vencido ¿cierto, amigo? –se burló.

—Bueno, la chica no quiere tomar café contigo –justificó observándola con una pequeña esperanza creciendo en su mirada oscura.

—Bueno, _Ginevra_ ¿sigues diciendo que no? –sonrió.

—Té –soltó –frambuesa, poca azúcar.

—Perfecto, sólo falta que digas la hora y la fecha.

Blaise volvió su mirada a la pelirroja que negó divertida, levantó su brazo y acomodó su pequeño reloj de pulsera, observó la hora y se mordió discretamente el labio un segundo, negó divertida y no apartó su mirada del chico de su interés, o sea, Draco.

—Salgo en quince minutos, vaya suerte –soltó.

—Bien, eso me da tiempo de una ducha y te esperaré.

—Oh, no, no es necesario, creo que sabe que mesa es la que me gusta ¿no, señor Malfoy?

—Perfecto.

[O]

Ni siquiera se despidió de Blaise una vez que Ginevra se hubiese marchado, desde luego que intentó saber que había sido eso y porque los dos se hablaban con tanta familiaridad, no le contestó ninguna de sus preguntas, sólo fue a tomar una ducha y se dirigió al café que había dejado atrás hacía unas pocas horas, la mesa estaba ocupada, pero nada que unas buenas libras no solucionara.

La vio acercarse a él, aun traía ese pantalón negro de vestir, con su camisa blanca que tenía bordado el logo del club, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba al descubierto un poco su cuello, salvo los mechones sueltos que se pegaban a su piel.

—Vaya que tiene suerte, señor Malfoy –se burló –es la mesa más solicitada, y usted la ha encontrado libre, tiene una buena suerte.

—La suerte no ha tenido nada que ver en ésta ocasión, _Ginevra._

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—He hecho que los que la ocupaban se movieran de mesa, con mi encanto, obviamente.

—Tiene que tener mucho encanto, porque yo no me hubiese movido por nada.

—Bueno, me hubiese sentado sin pedir que te movieras de lugar.

Ella sonrió, era bastante atractiva, además de que le era demasiado fácil de tratar, Ginevra Weasley era una persona sencilla, parecía que no le gustaba complicarse las cosas, y eso la hacía realmente única en un mar de personas.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Blaise? –cuestionó.

—Mes y medio, desde que inicié mis prácticas –admitió.

—Se veía muy desilusionado –se burló.

—Bueno, él nunca me invitó a tomar nada –se encogió de hombros –es bastante atractivo el señor Zabini, para ser honesta –Draco sonrió de lado, pero no le gustó su comentario.


End file.
